Untitled song
by padfoot-nana
Summary: -No me pidas que no te suelte, cuando no pueda sostenerte caeré contigo.-es todo lo que Mello necesita oír, demasiadas aventuras han sucedido, tal vez sea momento de descansar. MxM.


Si, me diréis... ¿porqué no actualizas ya el fic "las reglas de la muerte"? Pues sabed que lo tengo difícil... perdí el documento en el que lo escribí y tengo que volver a escribirlo... (Si, lo se, que despistada u.u) y en vez de traer one-shot como casi siempre, traigo un nuevo fic loco de esos que hago yo. No sé cómo catalogarlo, humor, aventuras, misterio, amor... tiene un poco de todo. Aviso de antemano que es un Matt x Mello pero que les va a ser complicado a ellos darse cuenta de que se quieren (si, se quieren ¬¬ en el anime y el manga también se quieren, pero no lo saben) Está ubicado dentro de la serie, osea, caso Kira y eso, nada de universos alternos aunque meto un poquito de OoC en Mello (directamente el hacer que se quieran ya cuenta como OoC) y sabed que al ser una de mis locas ideas, esta fue inspirada en "When I'm Gone" de Eminem. Lo cierto es que la canción no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero es que se me ocurrió esto escuchándola...

Pues eso,

**Advertencias: **ya sabéis, es un Matt x Mello así que será Yaoi. Prometo no pasarme mucho, pero igualmente lo pongo en MA por violencia, palabras malsonantes y puede (solamente puede, depende de si dejáis o no un review ¬¬) sexo. Así que ya está dicho, si no os gusta el yaoi (relaciones chico x chico) sal inmediatamente de este fic.

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, por desgracia. Excepto L, Matt y Mello que son míos porque ellos los mataron y yo los reviví, así que son míos... Vale, no me creáis T-T Ellos los crearon pero algún día serán míos Mello y L, porque Matt es de Mello así que también es mío. ¬¬ Vale, no, enserio... todo es de esos dos magníficos creadores (desalmados, mataron a L ¬¬) y mía solo es la historia que presento aquí y las ideas locas que surgen...

**Untitled Song**

Caminar de un lado a otro delante de una puerta en un pasillo puede resultar tedioso e incluso pesado pero en estos momentos es lo único que realmente puede hacer. Caminar de un lado a otro es agobiante, pero el despacho de Roger está actualmente ocupado por Roger, Near y Mello. Y claro, cuando esos dos se juntan en un sitio no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, miradas asesinas por parte de Mello para con Near, frases cortantes y de pocas palabras de Near para con Mello. Son simplemente enemigos, por parte de Mello. Near lo considera su igual, Near no quiere pelear con Mello, Near simplemente querría que el segundo mejor fuese su mejor amigo y poder hablar con el tranquilamente, pero es que aparte de Mello a su altura está solamente Matt, el tercero mejor, tercero porque no quiere realmente estudiar, simplemente quiere jugar a su consola o hackear algún que otro ordenador, no le gusta estudiar, pero si quisiera hacerlo y hubiera comenzado hace tiempo a estudiar en serio, tal vez superaría a Mello e incluso a Near. Vale, _si quisiera_, ese es el punto, no quiere, no le da la gana sencillamente porque si es el mejor, destaca y a Matt no le gusta destacar (más de lo que lo hace). Matt querría ser L, pero ese es el sueño de Mello y Matt no puede hacer más que dejarle cumplir su sueño. No quiere que Mello sea peor que el, quiere ser su amigo solamente, hacer las gamberradas como siempre. Por eso Matt lleva años estudiando lo justo y necesario para no quedarse muy atrás y es que a veces con los conocimientos y las deducciones, no puede lidiar y es complicado hacerlo si tiene menos capacidad de deducción real que una libélula. Matt simplemente juega a **sus** videojuegos. Si Mello no estuviera tan obsesionado con superar a Near escucharía lo que Matt le dice y aprendería el truco para superar al enano de blanco y es que no obstante ser el tercero para Matt es sencillo, si su mente ya trabaja a gran velocidad cuando juega a sus videojuegos… ¿Porqué no en un examen?

Matt escucha los gritos de Mello negándose a trabajar con Near y todo seguido la puerta se abre y sale Mello cabreado, tomando a Matt por la muñeca y arrastrándole consigo hacia su cuarto, un piso más abajo. Mello parece realmente cabreado, Matt no puede evitar preguntarse qué habrá pasado esta vez, siempre que Mello y Near se juntan, ocurre algo, en esta ocasión no será para menos, ya que Mello está mucho más cabreado que en anteriores ocasiones. Entran a su cuarto, ese cuarto que comparten desde siempre y Mello suelta a Matt y coge una bolsa que comienza a rellenar con diversas prendas de ropa y chocolatinas, sobretodo chocolatinas, saca muchos chocolates, de debajo del colchón y todo. Mello le lanza una mirada de orden a Matt que responde con una mirada interrogante y confusa.

-**¿A qué esperas para llenar una puta bolsa, Matt?**-pregunta Mello, con impulsividad y más bien asemejándose a una orden. Matt reacciona y se queda parado.

-**¿Para qué?**-pregunta, aún bastante confuso.

-**Me voy, y tu vienes conmigo.**-dijo, sencillamente, continuando en su tarea de coger lo esencial. Matt quiso replicar pero pensó que tal vez una vez fuera no les dejaran salir. Eso pasaría así que… ¿Por qué no seguirle la corriente a Mello? No quería hacer enfadar a su mejor amigo (ya había descubierto lo terrible que era un Mello enfadado, y eso que tenían quince años apenas) Tomó una bolsa de su cajón y comenzó a meter algo de ropa, lo justo, y su nintendo DS con todos sus juegos. Pero se lo pensó mejor y tomó también una chaqueta. Por ese momento Mello ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto.-**¡Te estás tardando mucho, Mail Jeevas!**-le dijo, en lo que habría sido un grito si hubiera elevado la voz.

Matt comenzó a correr hacia Mello y Mello lo tomó de la mano, no como antes que lo había cogido por la muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha del pasillo. Error, un par de profesores iban hacia ellos, se propusieron huir por la izquierda, de nuevo error, dos profesores. Solo quedaba una alternativa: la ventana. Matt abrió la ventana y se subió al alféizar.

Estaban en el primer piso, la caída no sería demasiado mortal. Por el lado derecho del pasillo se aproximaba Roger.

-**Mello, tienes quince años, razona, sin el apoyo de nuestros recursos económicos y de la herencia que dejó L, no puedes hacer nada. Reflexiona, necesitas el anonimato que te proporcionaremos si trabajas con Near. No puedes saltar.**

Mello lo miró, orgulloso y altivo, sobretodo orgulloso. Y Matt apretó ligeramente la mano de Mello. Se miraron y sonrieron, era algo un poco suicida, pero estaban juntos en esto, no podían dejarse el uno al otro solos, era cuestión de principios, eran lo único que tenían, Matt tenía a Mello y Mello tenía a Matt, mejores amigos para siempre.

-**Uno…**-comenzó Matt en voz baja.

-**Dos…**-continuó mello, sin dejar de sonreír desafiante a los profesores.

-**¡Tres!**-gritaron a la vez que saltaban del primer piso y aterrizaban en el suelo. Mello notó un dolor punzante en el tobillo, pero solo sería una torcedura y se obligó a continuar andando, pese a cojear un poco. Siempre de la mano de Matt, que le apoyaba, su mejor amigo desde hacía demasiado tiempo incluso para recordarlo.

Las puertas del Wammy's House estaban abiertas para ellos, en realidad estaban abiertas para cualquiera que quisiera entrar, no eran más que un par de verjas de hierro que en caso de haber estado cerradas hubieran saltado sin dificultad. Pronto se perderían por las calles de la inmensa ciudad, desapareciendo de la vista de Roger y cualquiera del Wammy's House.

Roger negó con la cabeza y a su lado llegaba Near, los vieron salir fuera del orfanato y Near suspiró.-**Mello es tan… infantil.**-comentó tocándose un mechón de pelo, como siempre hacía.-**Bueno, Roger… ¿Adónde dijiste que espera mi equipo?**-preguntó, distraído sin mirar precisamente a Roger sino por la ventana por donde se perdían Mello y Matt en la lejanía.

-**Ah, no te lo dije, ahora tu eres L y tu equipo lo tienes que formar tu.**-dijo Roger con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. ¿Qué pensaban, que sería tan fácil como salir del orfanato, tomar un avión e ir a ver a un equipo de personas súper inteligentes? No, la vida no era tan sencilla.

* * *

¿Os gustó el prólogo? Pues dejad un review T_T O si no, apuntaré un gatito en mi death note. (?)

Va, se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo, y podéis tirarme desde tomates hasta flores. (Creo que los tomates serán lo primero que llegue.)


End file.
